Traditionally, video processing technologies, such as codecs, are assessed utilizing objective methods. That is, video processing technologies are judged or evaluated for their performance typically by processing a video utilizing the video processing technology with some type of impairment, and then sending the video from the source to the target and measuring quantitatively certain aspects of the video quality. However, such objective methodology seriously lacks any input of perceptional aspects regarding the video quality. That is to say, objective methodology testing does not take into account the way that individuals perceive video quality from their point of view. Furthermore, objective methodology does not address the particular domains of targets. For instance, since objective methodology does not allow for user feedback, the domain of a target is not taken into account within the evaluation of the video processing technology. Thus, a person with hearing impairment would not be able to provide his or her perceptional subjective feedback regarding video processing technology through traditional means and methodology.
On the other hand, subjective methodology is recommended. However, it may be an inefficient process since subjective feedback typically requires multiple users to be viewing different types of videos which have been processed by more than one video processing technology. Also, subjective feedback assessment and testing can require a lot of time and financial resources. Therefore, accuracy and a more efficient approach towards subjective feedback testing would be advantageous particularly when the subjective feedback targets number well into the hundreds or thousands.